Many of the Original Manufacturer Equipment (OEM) plugs, commonly known as billet plugs, which is solid and must be entirely removed from the pan in order to drain the pan. The OEM billet plug is connected to the pan with a camming action. This can be especially problematic for side draining pans as the fluid flow begins quickly and is difficult to control. There have been aftermarket attempts to improve the reliability and ease of removal in replacement for the OEM plug, but they have not addressed the problem of controlling the drainage.